Alardrien Watches
by Naunet
Summary: The Fellowship gains watchers. Romance mainly at the begining but basically just day to day drama...
1. Alardrien Sings

Chapter 1-  
  
A/N- this is the Lord of the Rings fanfic I promised you all. Guest starring my friends (although they don't know it yet…) Please R&R!  
  
  
  
The fellowship was tired and saddened by the loss of the wizard Gandalf. They had been taken in by the Lady of the Wood, Galadriel, and were now preparing for a much needed sleep. Voices of many beautiful elves echoed in the forest around them. They inquired to Legolas as to what they were singing but he would say nothing, other that it was a lament to their lost friend. All of a sudden the voices of the elves fell silent and one voice rang out clearly but silently.  
  
"Manan elye etevanne  
  
Norie i melanelye" The voice sang.  
  
Legolas turned to the stairs. A figure glowed with white light as she descended towards them. Her voice made the light shine even brighter and it filled the woods. The fellowship saw that this was not a joyous light, but somber as was the sound of her voice. As she came closer, they could see her features. Her dress was deep green as were her eyes. Her hair hung about her face, not quite wavy though not quite straight. They could see that it was golden at least. She smiled softly as she neared them. She sung the second verse in Sindarin.  
  
" I reniad lin ne mor, nuithannen  
  
In gwidh ristennin, I fae narchannen"  
  
her voice was clear and pure.  
  
Legolas stared at her with a mixture of sadness and recognition. Only Aragon saw this look but said nothing. Legolas stepped forward to greet her as she ended the song.  
  
"Caled veleg ethuiannen." She sung as she stood before them. Silence stood for a moment but then elves picked up their mourning tune again.  
  
She stood before them, curious at their reaction. It was Legolas who broke the spell first. He lifted her up in his arms and twirled her around before setting her down on the ground. She broke into a smile and gave him a suffocating hug back.  
  
He turned around and looked at the surprised fellowship. He tried to pose in an orderly manner but failed as he introduced her.  
  
"My friends, this is Lady Alardrien. Ally, this is Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Boromir and Aragon." He said pointing to each one in turn.  
  
She gave them all a curtsy but held Aragon's eye as she did so. Aragon stared back at her intently, causing her to blush.  
  
"How is it that you know Alardrien?" asked Frodo awe struck at the sigh of the maiden in front of him.  
  
Legolas started to reply but Ally interrupted him. "I am Arwen's cousin. I have been resting here in Lorien with my mother Felicity and my Grandmother, Galadriel. Arwen speaks highly of you, my lord." She said looking at Aragon.  
  
" Arwen is the captor of my heart." He said moodily.  
  
Legolas looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"It is great to be in love. I was once…" Ally felt tears come to her eyes so she turned and went back up the stairs.  
  
"Ally, do you no wish to stay and talk with us further?" Boromir called out to her. She turned to him and smiled.  
  
"There is not enough room."  
  
"We will make room." Said Merry.  
  
Alardrien gave in and walked down the stairs again. She seated herself between Aragon and Legolas. They exchanged stories but when night was almost halfway gone she cried.  
  
"I have kept you from your rest!"  
  
"Do not worry. We will rest now. You must rest too. Maybe Aragon would share…" said Pippin slyly. Legolas tensed up. He didn't know why. Ally was a good friend but nothing more. Still, it had felt so right when he had held her…  
  
He saw Aragon shift over and Ally lay down. They slept soundly and their spirits lifted.  
  
Legolas was the first to wake. He looked over at the bed next to him and his stomach flopped. Aragon had his arms wrapped around Ally, protectively and she snuggled into his chest. She stirred and awoke. She saw Aragon and gently pushed him away and got up. She saw Legolas and greeted him. He grunted. Ally looked hurt as he proceeded to make their breakfast. She sat down beside him and let her head rest on his shoulder. He sighed and looked at her. All his jealousy melted away and the feeling of the whole thing being 'right' came back to him. The morning wore on and Ally visited them again later. This time three other Elvin maidens accompanied her. They wore, not gowns, but ranger clothes with sword in their belt. Boromir looked at the transformation it had on Alardrien. She introduced her friends as Felasianien, Alezandriel and Roanwien.  
  
"Just call them Fee, Alex and Row." She said with a smile. 


	2. Everyone Thinks

Chapter 2-  
  
Alardrien gazed at her friends intently. They all looked away save Alex and Row. Ally talked to them "Please be ready to help me if I call upon you."  
  
They nodded understandingly and walked back into the woods. The fellowship boarded small sailing boats and prepared for their journey down the river.  
  
Aragorn's P.O.V.  
  
Ally has agreed to watch over the fellowship and protect us. I'm caught in this decision. There is something about her, obviously Legolas sees it too because he could not take his eyes off her all last night. I do not think straight anymore, Arwen has been abandoned by my mind and all I can think of is Ally. I know it is wrong. The worst thing is that I cannot tell either Ally or Arwen not knowing whom I will anger and offend. Legolas will be broken if she return's my thoughts. I just have to know if she does.  
  
Legolas's P.O.V.  
  
I woke up this morning only to see my best friend curled up next to Aragorn. I can't explain how feel. It's a possibility I may be jealous but this is Ally, Ally's my friend, my best friend, I grew up with her. I can't love her. What would she say? It's obvious she has taken to Aragorn who's meant to be my friend too. Shouldn't I be happy? Shouldn't I be encouraging them as Pippin did last night? But I cannot. When I hugged her it felt right. It felt like it was meant to be. I cannot give up on that even if it means hurting someone.  
  
Alardrien's P.O.V  
  
My arrival seems to have caused uproar among the fellowship. I can't believe Legolas's childish antics. It's almost as if he's jealous of Aragorn. I honestly can't believe that. Legolas is my best friend and I'm not sure if I can stretch my feelings any further than that. As for Aragorn, he's been fairly quiet. I can't help blushing whenever his dark eyes gaze at me. Yet I know he is my cousin's. Arwen doesn't know how lucky she is. Legolas is looking better than when I last saw him. A lot better. But as I said before. He is my friend. I love him as such, don't I?  
  
Normal P.O.V  
  
The boats continued to sail down the river. The only sound came from the hobbits and the river splashing up against the sides of the boats. Alardrien was in Legolas's boat and she encouraged him while he rowed. From time to time she spoke out to Aragorn to see how he was going. Gimli chatted at the front of Ally's boat to no one in particular. Ally sighed and yawned and leaned up against Legolas and slept. Aragorn watched from a distance. The river flowed more steadily now and the need to row that much wasn't great. He saw Legolas brush some hair out of her face and he whispered something softly in her ear that only Ally could hear.  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
A/N- Sorry, I know it's short but it was just an impulsive story and I don't exactly know where it's going so any idea's would be much appreciated. 


End file.
